bloodplusanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Gallery - David
Photo gallery for David. David - Episode 13.JPG|David being confronted by Kai in Vietnam Episode 11.jpg|David investigate underground of Lycee for Diva's container. Blood+42 3.jpg|David on the phone with Lewis Blood+42 7.jpg|David protect Julia when Collins tries to kill her Blood+11_1.jpg Blood+33_5.jpg|David sinks into deep depression Blood+33_6.jpg|Kai trying to snap David back to his senses Blood+36_3.jpg|David infiltrate a Cinq Flèches plant in England Blood+36_6.jpg|David threaten Van tumblr_nawkkdUyNw1rb3mq1o1_1280.jpg|David and Julia, after David was discharge from the hospital tumblr_nancgggjhT1rb3mq1o1_1280.jpg|David and Lewis reaction when Mao made a comment about Saya being the only girl in the house full of men David drinks coffee.jpg|David's reaction after he drinks coffee made by Mao. David and Kai.jpg|David and Kai, after David meets with Julia and Kai meets with Saya Episode 47.jpg Episode 25.jpg Episode 35.jpg|David visits Joel after Saya returns Episode 50.jpg|A relaxed David David - Episode 14.jpg David and Julia - Episode 14.jpg David (2) - Episode 14.jpg David - Episode 10.jpg|David in Vietnam David - Episode 46.jpg David - Episode 29.jpg|David being confronted by Okamura David - Episode 48.jpg|David at the Metropolitan Opera House David - Episode 25.jpg David - Episode 35.jpg|David ask Okamura for a favor to investigate the companies that sponsor Diva's concerts David - Episode 25 (2).jpg David - Episode 46 (2).jpg David - Episode 46 (3).jpg David - Episode 46 (4).jpg David - Episode 31.jpg Blood+ Final Piece - David.JPG Blood+ Final Piece - David (1).JPG Blood+ Final Piece - Joel.JPG David - Episode 2.JPG|David watching news in his car David - Episode 4.JPG|David meet Julia at the hospital when Forest attacked OMORO David - Episode 4 (1).JPG|David receive call from Lewis when Kai took George's gun to seek revenge against Forest David - Episode 18.JPG|David save Kai when he was about to be attacked by the chiropteran David - Episode 19.JPG|Julia called David stubborn David - Episode 20.JPG Blood+ Manga Vol. 1.jpg|Is David a cat lover? :O David - Episode 35 002.jpg David - Episode 42.jpg|David smile to Julia after being shot David - Episode 36.jpg David - Episode 36 002.jpg David - Episode 36 003.jpg|David see a photo of Van Argeno taken by Okamura David - Episode 36 004.jpg|David meet Julia after a year David - Episode 8.jpg|David, on the phone with Joel in Vietnam David - Episode 25 002.jpg|David at the Red Shield meeting David - Episode 32.jpg David - Episode 32 002.jpg|Saya tells David to leave without her David - Episode 28.jpg|David confront Okamura why he has been looking for Saya DavidJulia Blood+ Final Piece.png Blood+ Final Piece David.png Blood+ Final Piece David, George.png Blood+ Final Piece Lewis, David.png|David observing Saya in Okinawa David Concept Art.jpg David Concept Art Expression.jpg David's Seiyuu Autograph.jpg David - Episode 37.jpg|David helping Lewis to bake a cake for Javier birthday David - Episode 37 002.jpg David, Lewis Raion OP.jpg|David in Raion OP David - Episode 24.jpg|David feels responsible when Riku is attacked by Diva at the Zoo Lewis and David - Episode 24.jpg|David and Lewis reaction when Saya say she could save Riku by giving him her blood David - Episode 31 002.jpg|David questioned Lewis why he should buy a souvenir for Julia David - Episode 31 003.jpg|Alert David David - Episode 31 004.jpg|David doubted Solomon's words about the all-out-attack David - Episode 31 005.jpg|David, when Julia never pick up her phone and getting suspicious of it David - Episode 34.jpg|Glay encourage David to pick up his gun to fight again David - Episode 26.jpg|David heard Kai scream when Karman stab Riku with his spear David - Episode 26 002.jpg|David is shocked when Kai open his shirt and let Riku drink his blood David - Episode 7.png|David, as he witness George slowly turn into a chiropteran by delta 67 Category:Photo Gallery